1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a panel for a vehicle, such as a door panel or a panel that forms a wheel arch section, having a trim member and to a method of mounting the trim member on a flange of the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known door panel 1' for a vehicle, as shown in FIG. 8, a first flange 3' is formed on the upper edge of an inner panel 2' and a second flange 5' is formed on the upper edge of an outer panel 4' are joined by spot welding 7'. As shown in FIGS. 9(A) and 9(B), a trim member 11' (also known as a weather-strip, a molding or a welt) is mounted to cover the edges (upper ends) of the joined first and second flanges 3' and 5' by inserting the flanges 3' and 5' into an insertion groove formed in the trim member 11'.
Such a trim member 11' is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-68240, for example.
When the first flange 3' of the inner panel 2' is joined to the second flange 5' of the outer panel 4', the joined flanges 3' and 5' are sometimes joined with their positions shifted in a vertical direction, as shown in FIG. 8. The joined flanges 3' and 5' also may sometimes be joined with their upper ends partially separated, as shown in FIG. 10.
As shown in FIG. 9(A), a distance H' exists between a reference position P of the outer panel 4' and the upper edge of the trim member 11'. If the first and the second flanges 3' and 5' are joined with their positions shifted in the vertical direction at the mounting position, as shown in FIG. 9(B) (i.e., where the upper ends; of the joined flanges 3' and 5' are inserted into the trim member 11'), the distance H' between the reference position P of the door panel, such as the center of hole 6' formed in the outer panel 4', and the upper edge of the trim member 11' increases by the amount L', which increase corresponds to the above-noted shift of vertical position. As a result, problems arise because the trim member 11' is mounted obliquely relative to the upper edge of the joined flanges 3' and 5', or because the trim member 11' interferes with other parts assembled around the trim member 11', such as a door glass.
When the flanges 3' and 5' are joined with the upper ends partially separated, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, it is difficult to insert the upper ends of the flanges 3' and 5' into the trim member 11'. Additionally, the insertion groove of the trim member 11' remains open, thus damaging the appearance of the mounted trim member 11'.
In case of a panel 101' that forms a wheel arch section for a vehicle, as shown in FIGS. 12 and 13(A) to 13(C), a flange 103' is formed by bending the panel 101' along the wheel arch section and the flange 103' is inserted into an insertion groove formed in a trim member 111'. In this case, the distance from the bend to the edge of the flange 103' tends to vary, such that the distance may be slightly larger or smaller than an ideal distance S. In the alternative, the bend angle tends to vary, such that the bend angle may be larger or smaller than an ideal angle .theta.. As a result, the trim member 111' cannot be mounted in a desired condition, and the appearance of the mounted trim member 111' is impaired.
For example, as shown in FIG. 13(A), a distance G' exists between the wheel arch bend and the outer edge of the trim member 111'. This distance G' is less than the ideal distance G shown in FIG. 12, because the actual flange length is less than the ideal flange length D. As shown in FIG. 13(B), the distance G" is greater than the ideal distance G, because the actual flange length is greater than the ideal flange length D. Finally, as shown in FIG. 13(C), the distance G'" is greater than the ideal distance G, because the bend angle is more acute than the ideal bend angle .theta..